Kazumi
by MooMonsters
Summary: I didn't know what to expect when I woke with a start and got my first glimpse of America. I couldn't wait for school, even though it was a week away. My name is Kazumi Nakamura and I am Bullworth Academy's first foreign exchange student.
1. Prologue

**Note: This came out of nowhere. I hope it turns out. :D Please Review. Pretty pretty please?**

**Behind Dark Eyes**

**Prologue:**

"Please don't go, Kazu." My little brother pleaded me. He was just going into elementary school, and his English was choppy. "It's going to be a real, real long time before I see you again! I know! You can take me! I'll hide in your bags!"

"No Ren, you have to stay here..." I smiled softly as I ruffled his soft, black hair.

"Are you ready, Kazumi?" My mother called, she was very impatient, mostly because she was in a wheelchair and it took a few extra minutes to get her in the van. I sighed and closed my suitcase and grabbed Ren's hand and walked downstairs.

"Help your mother in the car. I'll put your bags in the back." Said my father; he was a very stern man. He didn't like the idea of having a girl; so when I was accepted for the foreign exchange program, he was furious. But then he looked at it as an opportunity to not see me for a year, and he took it. Now he was just in a rush to ship me off to the United States.

At the airport, I was embarrassed standing in line with my father. Apart from being stern, he was also very temperamental; he was yelling at the lady behind the desk for "messing up my flight number", because _he _mistook the time my actual flight left. So they gave him a courtesy ticket for his misunderstanding, and I was rushed off to the next available flight.

I didn't know what to expect when I woke up with a start, and got my first glimpse of America. It looked promising. I couldn't wait to get to school, even though it was a week away.

My name is Kazumi Nakamura, and I am Bullworth Academy's first foreign exchange student.


	2. Konnichiwa, Bullworth

**Note: I like how this chapter turned out. Let me know if you did! REVIEW!!! :D**

**

* * *

****Behind Dark Eyes**

**Chapter One: Konnichiwa, Bullworth**

"Welcome to Bullworth" I read the sign with a breath of excitement. I wondered what the people would be like, where the school was, and where I would stay. Deciding to relax; and the bus pulled to a stop by some gas station not too long after. I hopped off, eager to get out of the stuffy bus that smelled like old feet.

It was a small, quaint little town, with hardly any people walking around. I sighed with relief, I hated coming from such a big city that was very crowded. I liked the thought of not bumping into anyone every second of getting 'fresh air'. The bus started moving, and I was standing there like an idiot, before I realized I didn't know where to go. When I clued in, the bus was already down the street. I sighed, and not wanting to seem like an idiot on my first day in America, I pretended to know where I was going. Dragging my suitcase along, I walked by some clothing stores, a market, and came to a bridge. I stared at it, wondering if I should cross it or not. Just when I decided to start walking, a loud crunch and a sticky substance blinded me.

"Nice." Some guy in a two toned, blue criss-crossed sweater vest laughed with another one the same clothes. They were riding on bikes, and both sneered at me when I got the egg out of my eyes.

I sighed, and decided that they would get what was coming to them, eventually. I continued and saw a brick wall with a gate on top of it. I figured it was the school so I walked a little faster, afraid of what would happen next if I took my time.

I got to the open gates and was a little surprised to see that there were quite a few students already in school uniforms and groups of friends; school wasn't for another week due to summer vacation, something I felt a little pride in getting to experience. It seemed that their parents were as anxious to cart them off to school as my parents were to send me here.

When I stepped foot onto the walkway towards the main building; I was greeted with pushes, tripping, yelling, and my butt getting pinched. Appalled, I ran into the school and looked frantically for a Main Office. So far, my time in America wasn't going as I thought it would, and I was only here for an hour at the most. I went up two sets of stairs with my heavy suitcase and towed it into the main office. There was a horse-looking woman behind the desk that looked lost in the conversation that was going on in the room marked "HEADMASTER". I cleared my throat.

"Oh. Um...Miss Naykamewra, I take it." She sounded so sure of herself that I didn't have the heart to tell her she pronounced it wrong. "We've been expecting you. How was your trip from Japan?"

At that moment, a red-headed girl I didn't notice at first stood up and walked out briskly.

"It was fine...This place is so much smaller than Tokyo." I said plainly. "It seems more violent too, I got egged, pushed and taunted before I even stepped foot in the school." I silently waited for something to happen. I certainly didn't expect the small chuckle she gave back.

"That's what you call school spirit in America." She stated.

"That's horrible!" I replied, repulsed.

"Yes well, Welcome to Bullworth Academy, I'm Miss Danvers." The lady calmly told me. "The Headmaster is waiting in his office."

I gave a quick bow, but stopped when she looked at me funny, then nodded and went through the doors she pointed to. I hoped that the Headmaster, at least, had enough sense to stop the obvious bullying.

"Ah, Miss Kazumi, Welcome to Bullworth, I trust you've been finding your way already?" He seemed like someone that got paid _a lot _of drugs to sit behind the desk and act like a Headmaster. "Here at the Academy, we expect the best of our students."

"I did too, until I was egged and bullied before I was even in the school." I stated, uselessly hoping about the whole 'enough sense' thing.

"Nonsense, that's how a new student is initiated into acceptance. It would do some good for you, and you can teach your people when you return home." He was very composed as he said this, which infuriated me. What kind of school system was this? "Miss Danvers, show Miss Nakamura to her room."

"Yes Headmaster, _anything_ for you, _Headmaster._" Miss Danvers edged along the line of stalker.

As expected, Miss Danvers picked any student walking by and told them to bring me to my dorm.

"Miss Wiles, show Miss Nakamura to the dorms." Miss Danvers seemed to have picked up the proper pronunciation while listening to the Headmaster guy. She also took on a different tone of voice talking to a student, like a person that always had a disgusting smell under their nose all the time.

"Ugh, Fine. Come on, this way. Like oh my god, this is sooo embarrassing." The girl rolled her eyes, and kept a good distance from me. She was wearing a cheerleader uniform, and walked like she _wanted_ people to gawk at her like they did.

"Ugh, don't look at me, you're disgusting. Your clothes are sooo yesterday. Like, no one even wears those shoes anymore." The girl sneered at me. This school wasn't very friendly, regardless of gender. I looked down at my shoes, in spite of myself, and wondered what was wrong with them. They were only one month old ballet flats that looked like paintballs were shot at it.

"Well, I wear them." I smartly replied. I didn't like to get walked over, but I had never said anything bad, or oppose anyone verbally.

"That's what I said. 'No one wears those anymore.'" The girl said coldly. I didn't like this Wiles girl, and clearly, she didn't like me. "This is how it works around here. If _I _don't think it's cool, _no one _does. Got it, _Mulan_? Yeah? So don't forget it."

We walked into the building with two stories. It was beyond me why the Girls Dorm had two floors, but I didn't see too many girls other than the ten I saw wandering around. The Boys Dorm only had one floor, yet the school seem to be overrun by males.

"Ok, so your room is upstairs, the last one at the end. You don't have a roommate, lucky for you." The girl glared at me, but a small smile could be seen at the corner of her mouth.

The girl turned around and bumped into a small girl with red-orange hair.

"Watch it, freak." The girl said angrily.

"Hey, that's not nice." I said butting in; the girl didn't look older than ten, so the cheerleader had no rights picking on her.

"Ah ah ah. Aren't you forgetting something, Mulan? If I don't think its cool-" She started.

"'No one does'. I'm 'no one' right? I don't think you're being cool at all." I said flatly.

"Yeah, Mandy, you're being a bitch." The little girl piped up to my surprise. When I was her age, I barely knew the other word was for 'butt'.

"Ugh. Whatever, I don't have time for _losers_. Ciao, Mulan." Mandy spat out, and turned away quickly and walked down the hallway. The little girl turned to me and raised a question.

"Is your name really Mulan? I love that movie!" The little girl said excitedly. "My name is Karen!"

"Um, no, my name is Kazumi Nakamura...you can just call me Kazu." I smiled at Karen.

"Then why did Mandy call you Mul- OH! That cunt. She really needs a good beating." Karen's face fell into an angered expression.

"You shouldn't be swearing at your age." I stated, bewildered at the obscenities escaping her little mouth.

"I'm thirteen." Karen raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh..." I replied, still disagreeing with her swearing, but apparently it was another thing I was to get used of during my stay in the US. "Well, I'm going to get unpacked now. Nice talking with you."

"Okay, Bye Kazu! I'm going to the Library if you wanna come see later!" Karen suddenly brightened up and ran off.

I waved briefly at Karen before she disappeared out the door. I slowly walked up the stairs and to the end of the hallway. I didn't know which room Mandy meant was hers. So she took a chance and turned right. There were two girls sitting on the beds. One was red headed and wearing a leather jacket and pants; she was sitting on the bed and examining her nails. The other girl was wearing a blue sweater vest like the two that had egged me a little earlier; she was cutting up something on her desk and doing something with her hands. She lifted whatever she was doing and looked like she licked what she was holding. I tried to say something, but ended up tripping over my feet. Both girls looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, who's that?" the one in the blue asked.

"I think that's, like, the exchange kid." Said the red-headed girl.

"I am right here, you can speak to me." I said.

"Well, this isn't your room. Just so you know." Said the one at the desk; the both went about what they were doing to begin with.

"Okay, thank you." I gave a half bow and picked up my suitcase and left the room to the one across the hall.

It was terrible. There were no carpets, wallpaper, and furniture except for the mattress that look like it ready to fall apart at any moment. There was a staircase that led upstairs and a cold breeze came from upstairs. I dropped my suitcase in horror.

"Welcome to Bullworth." I quietly reminded myself.


End file.
